A Thousand Years or So
by Ano-Hitori-Chichi
Summary: Harry has had his fill of time travel over the millennia, and now wishes only to mourn his Sire in peace, but it seems that the Wizarding World has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay peoples, here we go.**

** My name is Tori. I have had an account on this sight for a while, and have been watching it for even longer. Recently I found out how to properly post by pressing random buttons and almost blowing up my computer.**

** So anyway you guys probably want to know more about the story, right? Here goes.**

** I was inspired to write this when I got an idea from another story I was writing at the time. It will be a yaoi, there will be cannon pairings too though. At the moment I don't know who I will pair Harry with, If anyone reads this, please send me a review (us writers love reviews!), and I'll take your sugestion into my loving account. The same goes for ideas and theories and just plain 'I like your story' reviews. If a couple people like this then I will most likely write more, and if you want to read more of my stories go to my page! _(A NOTE! __This will just be a very short intro!)_**

* * *

****

_A Thousand Years or So..._

_Chapter One: A Love for One's Sire_

A deep, constant pain for the lose of his Sire ached in his chest, never lessening and never ending. He supposed it would help to leave his dark, self-put prison, but he wouldn't be able to face the world that had stolen his master, willingly, for another couple centuries if ever.

The sound of water dripping somewhere in the catacomb of his prison helped balm the pain, like the heart beat of a dear lover. The empty halls always had the scent of damp earth and old stone, like the throne he was sitting on.

He knew he must look terrible, not having bathed in almost a decade. His mid-night black hair was knotted badly and spiked awkwardly around his pale complexion; his skin was covered in grime, his once spell-green eyes looked dull and defeated.

He did not remember what had driven him to doing time travel; he wish he never had, it would have saved him a lot of anguish. He did remember though, why he was so willing to do it. To defeat Voldemort, and free his Wizarding brethren, but like most of his life the time globe he'd been using to transport himself had gone off weirdly and set itself to the wrong date, leaving him stranded over a thousand years in the past, where he met his beloved Sire.

His Sire had been tall, old, and powerful when he'd first met him.

He'd always loved his Sire's flowing blond hair and ice-blue eyes always snapping like fire, but mostly he'd loved the way his Sire would say: ' Calm down Nathair, you know it sends shivers down my spine when you call me by my name; Conall.'

Of coarse his birth-name wasn't truly 'Nathair', but he'd cast off his old skin of 'Harry Potter' long, long ago…

Nathair had refused to leave the spot where Hogwarts would be built in a hundred years time, even after he was turned. Which he remembered in silent amusement had thoroughly pissed of his Sire, who then went as far as to have a manor raised in the heart of the Forbidden Forest so he could wait and his new fledgling would be happy.

When the Four Founders had started to create Hogwarts, Nathair had practically flown out of the manor to greet them, much to Conall's amusement.

To say the Founders had been shocked when they found out someone was living in the dark forest and that said person had been waiting for them was dwarfed when they found out he was also an ancient vampire.

If anyone had thought of looking up the roots for some of the names of things about Hogwarts they would have found that the name of the school had been changed by a 'Light' lord in the thirteenth century to 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' from it's original name 'Nathair's School of all Magic's', quite an honor to Nathair of course.

Long centuries after the Four Founders had died and the name of the school changed, Nathair and Conall had found themselves in the middle of a war between Grindelwald and the Wizarding community. That would come to be the most heart-braking time of his existence, that war claimed his Sire's life and took him away for all eternity.

Nathair was startled from his thoughts when he felt something slip through his wards around his prison.

A few minutes later a large snake came up to him.

_" Master has a message for you, Old One."_ Hissed a feminine voice.

Looking down at the beautiful reptile he sighed quietly. He had gotten over Voldemort killing his parents millennia ago, they had been in a war and they had known it. In war, there was always death; he could no longer hold Voldemort responsible for doing what he did. The only reason he was tolerating Nagini at the moment was because his Sire had been in debt with Voldemort, Conall always repaid his debts, and he knew his master would want him to do it.

Maybe after he fulfilled this debt, everyone would forget about him for another millennia and he could finally mourn fully in peace, with only the lonely stonewalls to hear his anguished howls...

* * *

Voldemort must have truly lost his mind to ask such a thing from him! Really, making him pose as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was he insane?! Personally he knew the reason he didn't want to do it was not the fact that Hogwarts held too many memories, though that was a large portion of it, but because if his memory served correctly this would be the year his parents would be in fifth year. Suddenly, he threw back his head and howled with laughter, something he had not done in decades. He looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand again, and chuckled.

** Well, ther you have it. My first very short intro/chapter thingy, tell me how you like it and if you want me to continue.**

** Bye!**


	2. Professor N Frost

** I owns le nothing! This is really part of the second chapter but I havn't finished the end, I have it in my head (for like three months) but not in the computer!**

**READ ( VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!): I was thinking since I can never get myself to write chapters I might ask for a Beta ( like I said on Shields of Seirertei) to kick my in the but and drag me by my ear to the computer to write more, I f any one wants the TASK OF TAIMING HITORI then please send me a message or whatever because I've never had a Beta before so I don't know what to do...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL!!!!!**

**I dedicate this chapter to 'Alxzndra' who is totaly awesome ( and if you havn't given up on me, and all powerful being!)**

* * *

Dedication to Alxzndra, for she is so nice!

**A Thousand Years or So**

_Chapter 2: Professor N. Frost_

The constant sound of voices outside rang through Nathair's ears. From what he could hear they were mostly the usual words of departure. The look of distaste seemed to find it's way to his face, as the train remained idle.

Glancing at the ajar window above he grasped at the cold handle and closed it shut. The air immediately became silent save the few voices that were loud enough to pass from the glass. The train's warning whistle sliced through the quiet compartment, making Nathair grip his book more tightly.

Irritation seemed to grow within from the noises he still remained unfamiliar with. From all the years underground Nathair's ears had become tender to the simplest of sounds. His muscles unconsciously relaxed as the train lurched forward and started towards it's destination, Hogwarts.

A small knock suddenly broke the sense of peace for Nathair, turning to the compartment door he forced down the urge to scowl as his eyes came to the figure in the doorframe.

Emerald eyes seemed to look back at him, the figure now a girl no older than 15. Silken red hair seemed to rest on her shoulders and the robes of a Griffindor clearly shown.

" Would this compartment be busy sir?" the girl asked nervously.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Nathair murmured gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

The girl nodded and walked quietly to the seat and sat herself, " I'm Lily Evans by the way" she smiled weakly.

" Nathair." He said simply. The urge to socialize with the girl barely alive, it was silent in the compartment as neither spoke for a moment.

" Would you be, by any chance, a professor Mr. Nathair?" Lily asked.

" Yes, Defense Against the Dark Arts…" he replied, " Would it be bold of me to ask why you are not sitting with your fellow class-mates Miss Evans?"

Lily blushed, " I'm actually waiting for a friend. We usually meet at the back of the train."

Nathair raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes trained on his book. He would not acknowledge this Lily Evans as his mother, and he doubted he ever would. His mother had lived and died in another timeline and his vampire instincts no longer accepted her as his bearer, his late Sire was his parent, his maker, and only he would hold that right for the rest of Nathair's existence.

He could feel a wave of sorrow trying to pull him under at the thought of his Sire, but he brushed it aside. He could not afford to show weakness in front of humans, he had learned the hard way that they prey upon it.

He looked up from his tome when footsteps stopped outside the compartment and the door slid open to reveal a young man Nathair instantly recognized as Severus Snape.

He looked very different from the man he knew and the boy he had seen in the pensieve. He was of an average height, but thinner and ganglier then most his age would be. His jaw-cut black hair was still greasy, his nose was still hawk-like, and his eyes were the same sharp black, but they were slightly sunk into his sallow colored skin; that was slightly gaunt over hollowed cheeks.

Snape opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Nathair.

Lily, noticing her friends stare, giggled, " This is Professor Nathair, Severus, He's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Snape's mouth closed with an audible 'click' and his cheeks flushed red. Murmuring an apology, he took one last glance at Nathair; he closed the compartment door and made his escape.

Lily looked between the door where Severus had been just moments before, to Professor Nathair and back again in confusion.

Nathair chuckled as he settled back to reading his book.

Maybe this year would prove to be more interesting then he had first thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, now I have to try and write the next part sigh**

**Remember the Beta thingy...THANKS!!!**

**Gute Nacht!**


End file.
